Knight King
by One-Crazed-Up-Dragon
Summary: Starco One-shot! Older Starco! Marco accidentally challenges princes to become King of Mewni.


**How You Doing Insane Gang**

**I had to write some Starco since these last two episodes fucking killed it. I just kept on chanting no during the whole Kellco episode and I almost threw my tablet after watching them break the blood moon curse. The whole dance sequence was literally the best thing ever though and when Star mentions what if it wasn't the curse gives me hope.**

**Starco are about 17.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did Starco would have happened seasons ago damn it.**

* * *

I don't get it...don't they know that I'm your boyfriend?" Marco asked sounding slightly upset.

"You're my knight in the eyes of other dimensions but also my consort."

Their conversation died once again as another suitor approached Star.

Marco's shoulders felt heavy with the shoulder tassels.

"Okay, then what's a consort?"

"My companion who a princess chooses but it doesn't mean that you are guaranteed to be my prince."

Marco nodded and tightened his fists as the next prince greeted the princess.

"How many princes are there?"

Star giggled and squeezed his hand briefly.

"I know I hate it too but mom says it's just a formality, once we get out of these stuffy clothes we can go dimension hopping."

"Or I could just end this now."

Star made a grab of Marco only to skim his white tunic.

"No! Wait, Marco—!"

Said knight pushed the prince next in line to greet Star.

"Sorry but as Princess Star's consort and junk I don't think it's necessary to continue this lame meet and greet."

A villager from the crowd shouted, "The knight has declared a fight for the Princess's hand!"

Marco stood dumbfounded, "I did what?"

Star got up from her throne, "Way to go, Wildman, by not having every prince greet me you have to fight the rest of them for my hand, whoever wins becomes king so...don't lose." She pecked him on the cheek as the other princes gasped. It seems the princess has already chosen a favorite.

Moon and River came from higher seating.

"I was waiting for you to do that my boy! I haven't seen one of those since I did it for Moonpie."

"You fought 5 guys at once to win over Moon?" Marco questioned.

Moon shook her head. "No dear, he waited until the very first prince greeted me and then issued the challenge."

"Well, I didn't mean to call a fight! I just wanted every to stop hitting on Star!" He started to hyperventilate.

Star wrapped an arm through his elbow. "We fought monsters plenty of times, you can face anything."

River nodded and leaned in. "Between you and me these princes are weak, their fathers never took them hunting in the forest of death before."

The five princes that he had to face exchanged fine silks for heavy armor. Some looked awkward and bulky while others feel right at home with it. Marco just changed into his normal knight apparel of a leather jacket. His hood was drawn over his head.

Taking a swipe out of the air his scissors transformed into a sword. Each of the five and Marco were spread out in the arena. Citizens were crowded around and the royal family took their seating high up to overlook the whole place. Marco glanced up to see Star give him a reassuring smile.

Obviously, they weren't striking to kill but maiming is a whole different story. The only way to win is by knockout or a participant calls mercy.

Marco locked eyes with his competition, they looked human enough except for some alien differences.

He doubted any of these princes had any real life threatening battles but they probably have some sort of formal training. Marco had sixteen years screwing around in Hekkapoo's dimension and fighting monsters with Star.

Moon gave the signal for the fight to commence. Marco waited back as the other princes started to attack each other. A prince spotted him and began to charge. He sidestepped and twirled around on his hands to sweep his legs out to trip the passing guy. The prince fell and Marco quickly pointed his sword at his neck. The prince had no choice but to call mercy. The arena clapped at the quick out.

Marco smirked relieved to impress the crowd.

"Marco!"

Star's warning just reached him in time as he dodged a strike of a sword. It only knicked him in the forearm. Marco blocked his next attack with his own sword only to deliver a superman punch to his opponent's face.

There was a sickening crack of his nose and blood spurted out. The crowd oohed while River and Star stood up to cheer loudly.

Surveying, there were only two left, the other two princes nodded at each other sensing that Marco was the strongest fighter. He ditched his sword to hold up his fists in a defensive position. The crowd gasped in surprise but the royal family knew better.

The two charged, instead of waiting, Marco ran at them too. A flying kick took down one while he focused on the guy still up. He spent his time ducking a powerful swing that was going to cut his face. Marco placed his flat palms on the flat sides of the sword effectively stopping it. The prince was taken aback and Marco was able to knock him out with a roundhouse kick to the head.

The first prince that was knocked down hasn't gotten up yet because the armor was too heavy. He was trying to roll himself side to side to get enough momentum to get on his stomach. Marco picked up his sword again to point at the prince. He begrudgingly placed his hands up over his head.

The crowd roared in approval. Marco was smiling when he turned his sword back into scissors. River and Star were cheering loudly while Moon had a hint of a smile on her face.

"The future King of Mewni shall remain Sir Marco Diaz of Earth!"

Star floated down on Cloudy to hug him. Marco spun her around excitedly.

"I know you could do it, Wildman!"

Marco placed her down and laughed, "Of course, you're my best friend and more, I always want to be by your side."

He continued, "So sorry, you're stuck with me."

* * *

**Anyway so fuck that Kellco shit and I swear that Starco better not get together for just the last episodes. Also, let me know of some good older Starco, I really need it after these rollercoaster episodes. **

**Make sure to Follow and Favorite. **

**Stay Crazy.**


End file.
